A commercially successful two-piece ostomy system having a body side with a coupling element adapted to mechanically engage a coupling element affixed to an ostomy pouch is described by Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363 and United Kingdom Patent No. 1,571,657.
Another commercially available system in order to minimize pressure against the body when a new pouch is affixed to the body side provides a flexible plastic web between the adhesive pad and the body side coupling element as shown by Alexander in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100 and United Kingdom Patent No. 2,115,288B. This is also shown by Hunger in European Patent Application No. 94,613. Another commercially available system employs an accordion element between the adhesive pad and the body side coupling element as shown by Jensen in European Patent Application No. 98,718. Steer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,183 and United Kingdom Patents Nos. 2,148,716B and 2,179,556B discloses a version of the commercial system described above wherein a flexible chute ring is interposed between the body side coupling element and the adhesive pad. Steer et al. in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,119,654A describe another embodiment wherein the body side coupling element has a lateral flange angled away from the adhesive pad and an applicator is inserted between the angled portion of the flange and the pad. Arnone et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,107 employ a separate accordion element between the body side and bag side coupling element described in the Steer et al. commercial device. Ferguson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,661 discloses a modified version of the accordion system and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,875 and 4,685,990 employs a polymeric foam between the adhesive pad and body side coupling element.
Edwards et al. in U.S. patent application No. 2,181,652A disclose an ostomy appliance wherein the body side coupling element is spaced from the adhesive pad by a stiff or semi-rigid stepped support member. Edwards in PCT Application No. WO/85/03427 and United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,190,841A discloses as ostomy appliance including a rotatable belt attaching ring. Edwards in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,193,893A disclose an ostomy appliance having mechanically fitting body side and bag side coupling elements.
Steer et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. 1,568,860 disclose an ostomy appliance wherein the body side includes a deflectable seal strip and the bag and body side elements are joined by Velcro. Steer et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. 1,579,875 disclose an ostomy appliance wherein a bayonet-type coupling is employed. Steer et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. 2,121,902B disclose an ostomy appliance wherein the body side coupling element consists of a flange having an inner wall and a series of projecting members spaced from one another peripherally and radially spaced from the inner wall and a bag coupling including a rib with a deflectable sealing strip. Steer in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,163,350A discloses an ostomy appliance wherein the body side coupling element is of a V-formation adapted to fit within a channel shaped coupling element on the ostomy bag. Steer in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,173,403A discloses an ostomy appliance wherein the V-shaped body side coupling member is telescopically slidable to provide access for the fingers of the user beneath the V-shaped portion. Steer in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,183,481A discloses an ostomy appliance including an inner chute member. Steer et al. in Unite Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,193,098A disclose a three part ostomy appliance wherein the body side has a flange, a central chute, and an array of space projections, the bag coupling element has a deflectable seal strip for engaging and surrounding the outer wall of the chute and a projecting rim which can be snap fitted on the space projections, and a third part rotatable to effect a positive lock between the rim and the projections. Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,389 disclose an ostomy appliance wherein an interdigitation of pins and heads secure the coupling elements. Steer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,048 discloses an ostomy appliance wherein the coupling includes an annular ring constructed to be snap-fitted to the body side coupling element so that the user can place his thumbs under the ring to support the body side coupling element against inwardly-directed forces applied when fitting a new bag.
Other two-piece mechanically joined ostomy appliances are disclosed by Schneider et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,676, by Mohiuddin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,677, by Oczkowski in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,051, by Hauer in European Patent Application No. 163,979, by Johns in European Patent Application No. 251,502, and by Kay in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,193,439A.